Power Rangers Shaolin Fury
This season to have the Rangers with the Big Cats, other Cats and different animals modified. Plot Long ago, there was an evil Shaolin warrior name Poison who tries to destroy the Chinese Temples but his plan failed and the guardians sealed him underworld over 10 000 years. The five new teen becomes a new Power Rangers to save the world from destruction. Rangers |Yin Yang |- | style="background-color:#CFB53B; color:black;"|Lion |Blaze |- | style="background-color:silver; color:black;"|Gazelle |Freddy |- | style="background-color:#AC9163; color:black;"|Bison |Richter |- |} Allies * Sensei Tao * Lin Chan * Mr. Wong * Master Gorilla * Master Howl * Master Flight * Master Bash * Master Speed * Throttle Rangers * Geckox * Chamelisa Gods of Hemisphere * Ryusax of the East * Whitiger of the West * Shellshock of the North * Heat of the South * Griffin of the Center Arsenal * Cat Shaolin Morphers * Karate Cannon * Shaolin Nunchucks◆ * Shaolin Bo Staff ◆ * Shaolin Tonfa ◆ * Shaolin Mace ◆ * Shaolin Shuriken ◆ * Shaolin Kunai ◆ * Shaolin Double-blade ◆◆ * Shaolin Kama ◆ * Shaolin Halberd ◆ * Shaolin Spear ◆ * Shaolin Hammer◆ * Shaolin Blaster◆ * Shaolin Fan◆ * Shaolin Blade◆ * Shaolin Trigger◆ Villains * Poison/Raishi * Chamelisa (formerly) * Geckox (formerly) * Onijox * Killax * Chimerax * Grifflord * Basilisx * Ryuchi * Lightiger * Phoenixia * Poisicks Other Villains Zords * Tiger Shaolin Zord◆ * Cheetah Shaolin Zord◆ * Jaguar Shaolin Zord◆ * Leopard Shaolin Zord◆ * Lynx Shaolin Zord◆ * Cougar Shaolin Zord◆ * Panther Shaolin Zord◆ * White Tiger Shaolin Zord◆ * Lion Shaolin Zord◆ * Gazelle Shaolin Zord◆ * Bison Shaolin Zord◆ * Gorilla Shaolin Zord◇ * Wolf Shaolin Zord◇ * Falcon Shaolin Zord◇ * Rhino Shaolin Zord◇ * Fox Shaolin Zord◇ Auxiliary Zords * Ocelot Shaolin Zord❖ * Puma Shaolin Zord❖ * Snow Leopard Shaolin Zord❖ * Clouded Leopard Shaolin Zord❖ * Caracal Shaolin Zord❖ Megazords * Cat Karate Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Cougar Battlezord◆ * Super Cat Karate Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Yin-Yang Megazord◆◆ * Cat Kung Fu Megazord❖❖❖❖❖ * Ultra Cat Karate Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Ronin Shaolin Megazord◇◇◇◇◇ Episodes * Episode 1: Cat Technique (First appearance of Dane, Michael, Harvey, Sarah, Chloe, Sensei Tao, Yin Yang, Lin Chan, Poison, Chamelisa, Geckox, and Poisicks) * Episode 2: Kung Fu Lesson * Episode 3: Shaolin Match * Episode 4: Search for Ocelot * Episode 5: Puma Prize * Episode 6: Leopard Brothers * Episode 7: Wild Cat senses * Episode 8: The Cougar Shaolin Warrior (Reggie makes his debut and becomes the Cougar Shaolin Ranger.) * Episode 9: Oriental Day * Episode 10: Cougar Roars * Episode 11: Six Heroes Unite (Both Onijox and Killax debuts this episode) * Episode 12: Pork Out * Episode 13: Passing the Test * Episode 14: Learning the New Power (The Shaolin Rangers becomes Super Shaolin Rangers) * Episode 15: Black & White Collide (Yin Yang becomes the Power Ranger and make his Ranger form debut) * Episode 16: Yin and Yang * Episode 17: Teamwork Power * Episode 18: Rice for Life (Killax was destroyed by Red, Blue and Green Shaolin Fury Rangers) * Episode 19: Tai Chi * Episode 20: Evil Phantoms (Onijox gets destroyed by the Shaolin Fury Rangers) * Episode 21: Chamelisa's Dream Date * Episode 22: Lin's in Trouble * Episode 23: The Lion Shaolin Warrior * Episode 24: Silver and Bronze * Episode 25: Evil Octopus Monster * Episode 26: All or Nothing (Chimerax debuts) * Episode 27: Strongest Warrior * Episode 28: Geckox's Plan * Episode 29: Magma Ivasion * Episode 30: Go for it * Episode 31: Dumplings for Lunch * Episode 32: Deathmatch (Chimerax gets destroyed by all Shaolin Fury Rangers) * Episode 33: Revenge of the Insectorgs (Throttle Squadron and Shaolin Fury team up and Insectorgs were destroyed once again) * Episode 34: New Lesson * Episode 35: Light Power falls, Dark Power rises (Grifflord, Ryuchi, Basilisx, Lightiger and Phoenixia debuts) * Episode 36: Darkness Arise * Episode 37: Fallen Gecko (Geckox's demise after betrayal of Poison and Chimerax * Episode 38: Chamelisa's True Identity (This episode where Chamelisa became good to betray Poison) * Episode 39: Evil Reign (Poison achieves the true form Raishi thanks to Grifflord, Ryuchi, Basilisx, Lightiger and Phoenixia) * Episode 40: Shatter Shell (Basilisx gets destroyed by the Shaolin Rangers) * Episode 41: Phoenix fall (Phoenixia gets destroyed by the Shaolin Rangers) * Episode 42: White Out (Lightiger gets destroyed by the Shaolin Rangers) * Episode 43: Dragon's Fury (Ryuchi gets destroyed by the Shaolin Rangers) * Episode 44: Scroll (Grifflord gets destroyed by the Shaolin Rangers) * Final Episode: Shaolin Finale (Raishi was marked destroyed by the all Shaolin Rangers alongside with Poisicks)